1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chlorinated vinyl chloride resin composition. In particular, the present invention relates to a chlorinated vinyl chloride resin composition containing titanium dioxide which improves the thermal stability of the composition.
2. Prior Art
Shaped articles of chlorinated vinyl chloride resin compositions have characteristics such as high heat resistance and are used at relatively high temperatures at which conventional vinyl chloride resin compositions cannot be used due to thermal deformation. For example, the shaped articles of chlorinated vinyl chloride resin compositions are used in the form of a pipe for hot water by making use of the high thermal deformation temperature which is 20 to 40.degree. C. higher than that of the shaped articles of vinyl chloride resin compositions.
In the case of shaping, chlorinated vinyl chloride resins have a drawback that they have inferior thermal stability to vinyl chloride resin compositions, and thus they tend to be burnt in a shaping process. For example, a chlorinated vinyl chloride resin is colored when it is extrusion molded to produce a pipe for hot water, or in some cases, it is burnt during extrusion molding. Thus, such a produced pipe may not be commercially sold.